1. Field
Embodiments relate to automatic generation of media item playlists.
2. Background Art
Creating playlists of media items, including songs and videos, can often be a highly manual process. Usually, building such playlists requires a user to select individual songs or videos to create a playlist of desired length. Such a process may be tedious, and often results in static playlists that become repetitive. Such playlists do not change over time without user intervention, and modifying the playlists may similarly be a tedious process. Further, users who are manually creating playlists may wish to have playlists appropriate for a time of day or mood, or that are limited to a particular length.